More Love to Give
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Christmas dinner with the family doesn't go so well but that's alright, there's more love than enough love to go around. [NaruSasu, AU, OOC]


**A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Sasuke watched quietly as Naruto danced his way across the floor from dresser to closet as he decided between two of his favorite pajamas. Sasuke had a question to ask him and it required delicacy and precision. He needed to ease it into a conversation or it might spook Naruto off. "Hey Naruto." Naruto spun skillfully on his heels wielding two pajama set in hand. A onesie in the form of a bear and a two piece in the form of a shark.

"Which one do you like more?"

"The shark," mainly because it was easier to remove.

"Shark it is!" Naruto tossed the losing onesie onto the back of a chair piled with his cloths before he head to the bathroom.

"About to take a bath?" Sasuke called gently shrugging the sheets off.

"Yea. I'm a little sweaty I was out all day today."

"Job hunting?" the rummaging in the bathroom stopped.

"...yea. Nothing serious. I just dropped my resume off at a couple of joints. No big deal. No pressure." This was a sore topic for them. Naruto had been out of a job for several months now. He was becoming more and more sullen the closer they got the new year. Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto had made a large withdrawal from his savings in order to buy something pretty and expensive to impress him. Sasuke hadn't found what said gift was and now it was way too late to return it.

Instead of reminding him that they weren't in financial peril, as he'd done many times, he decided to ask him something else, "how was it?"

"Uhh well... the places I stopped at weren't highering now but if they have a vacancy they'll call me first. So it was pretty good." Sasuke smiled gently. Always the optimist.

"Say Naruto... Christmas is coming up," the shower head turned on, "since we don't really have plans I was thinking a mini vacation. Some dinner and some sights?"

"Ahh well," some splashing, "I don't really want to do anything this Christmas. You know, I want to stay home with you and just watch a few movies. Bake in each other's company. Sounds good neh?"

Sasuke got up from the bed lips pursed and walked over to the bathroom his arms crossed his chest as he leaned against the door frame leading into the bathroom, "My parents are having a Christmas dinner and Boxing day get together. I was thinking we could go...?" No response. Well he hadn't expected Naruto to jump at the idea. "Listen it won't be like last time. It'll just be my mother, father and Itachi."

"Oh great," Naruto groused, "All the people who hate me all together for one special night."

Sasuke sighed heavily, "they don't hate you."

The water shut off and Naruto grabbed for a towel to dry off as he stepped out of the shower.

"They hate me. Every time I speak to them it's like pulling teeth. I'd actually rather pull teeth."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to gather his thoughts, "you haven't fully given them a chance." he argued.

"I did give them chances! But every time I tried to be helpful or act rich and fancy they shot me down and I don't want to go throught that. Especially not on Christmas. I want to go into the new year feeling happy."

"You will be happy. You'll be with me. When has that suddenly been not enough?"

"Don't even go there Sasuke... You know what your parents are like. The things they say and you just let them say and do whatever the hell they want. If you want to go then fine. But I'm not coming."

"It'll be even worse for me to show up by myself. My mother might try to set me up with someone."

"She'll do that whether or not I'm there. You remember the thing with Neji?" Naruto toweled down his damp hair before he rolled some deoderant on and tugged on his sleep clothes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there was nothing between me and Neji. He's not even gay."

"Being gay has nothing to do with it. He's some rich technology person and that's who your mother wants you to be with it." He shrugged and waved his hand in the air, "I'm not making any money right now and I don't want her to hang that over my head."

"I make more than enough money for the two of us."

Naruto shook his head and pushed passed his lover, "I don't want your money. I want my own money to spend on you."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said gently catching his arm, "You don't need to impress me..."

"I do. You're supportive, kind, loving and understanding. If I can't even afford to make you happy then what good am I?" Naruto asked miserably while Sasuke blushed at the compliments.

"You do make me happy! Besides you know what would make me even happier but you won't give me that..."

"I _can't_ give you that. You know why..."

"I know. That's why I stopped bringing it up."

Naruto raised his brow at him, went to his side of the bed and picked up the magazine off the table. He held it up for Sasuke to see. "You stopped bringing it up...?" he asked with a little amused smile.

"Oh?!" Sasuke said feigning surprise. "I have no idea how that got there!" Naruto rolled his eyes and dropped the marriage and things magazine back onto the table. The two had been dating for almost four years now and Sasuke had been asking and not so subtle hinting that it was time for them to get married but Naruto believed that marriage was the union of two people who brought two families together and well, since Sasuke's family and he weren't even friendly toward each other he didn't feel that they were ready to take that step into their relationship.

Sasuke disagreed wholeheartedly. He believed that if two people loved each other then despite whatever obstacles they may encounter they should be able to overcome it together and get married no matter what anyone else had to say. Since they weren't sharing their marital troubles then no one else should have a say. In that same belief he wanted Naruto to propose to him and had declared that he would patiently wait until Naruto decided that he was ready since Sasuke had been ready since six months into their dating.

"Look Naruto I know my family can be... overbearing," the blonde snorted as he tossed decorative pillows over his shoulder and into the corner, "but they're still my family. Let's make a deal," he came up behind the blonde and ran his fingertips up under his shirt against his taunt abs, "I'll fuck you every single day. Morning and night and if we can manage it even during the day. I won't even complain that I'm tired."

"Is sex your only advantage?"

"Yea." Sasuke shrugged shamelessly as he pressed his cheek against Naruto's back. "You love it and I give it up. No better weapon IMO."

"Is that why you've been holding out on me?" Sasuke couldn't see but he could tell that Naruto was pounting. He chuckled softly at the thought.

"Maybe," he replied cryptically. "So do we have a deal?"

Naruto turned in his arms and dropped down on the bed before he pulled Sasuke to him. The dark haired man straddled his lap and interlocked his fingers at Naruto's nape. "No deal," Sasuke would be lying if he said that he wasn't shocked by that. "I want you to defend me everytime your parents say something rude."

"I always defend you!"

"You _barely_ defend me. I want the full 9 yards. If your father even says "Nice hair colour Naruto" I want you to say 'Yea I love it. It's beautiful!'."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment waiting for him to say he was joking but Naruto stared at him head on. "You can't be serious."

"That's my condition. I don't want to fight these people off again by myself." He said seriously and then in a softer more vulnerable voice he said, "Not again." And he sounded so small in that moment and Sasuke couldn't help himself but to kiss him.

"Deal," he whispered against Naruto's lips. This year hadn't been kind to Naruto but Sasuke wanted to turn it around. If Sasuke sat down and decided to count how many sweet deeds Naruto had consciously and unsciously done for him this year then they year would have ended and 2017 would be half way through. Naruto was an amazing boyfriend and he deserved the world.

One of Naruto's genuine wishes was for him and Sasuke's family to get along, if not for Sasuke's sake and the fact that yet another year was passing and Sasuke wasn't getting his dream wedding.

"I love you," Sasuke said between kisses as he unbuttoned Naruto's cute little shirt. "I love you," he said again just in case Naruto hadn't heard him the first time.

"I love you more," Naruto said cupping his ass and kneading them hard. Finally he was getting in the mood. It wasn't so much that Sasuke had been holding out but Naruto had really not been in the mood. He'd pretend but Sasuke had known him long enough to know when he was hurting.

Sasuke moaned into his mouth and he started to grind his hips, "I think my love is greater than yours..." he muttered kissing along Naruto's cheek and down to his neck.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto grinned at him then licked his lips.

"Maybe." Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and let the blonde lift him up and deposit him on the bed. They shirked their clothes as the climbed to the middle of the king sized bed. Naruto pulled away for a moment while he got the lube and flipped the cap open. "Use a condom."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause it'll be a pain to clean up later. Just do it. I'm gonna put one on too."

"Ughh! Condoms take away from the pleasure!"

"Just shut up and do it." Sasuke chided. To appease the blonde, after fitting the condom on the tip of Naruto's cock he rolled it down the rest of the way with his mouth and sucked hard when he got to the base. Naruto's eyes fluttered as he groaned.

"Do that again," he moaned and Sasuke did. Smirking a little when Naruto's hand tightened in his hair. A hard tug had him letting Naruto's heavy cock fall from his mouth before Naruto's lips crashed into his. "You're so good at turning me on. Only you." He praised as he roughly prepared Sasuke then lined up.

"Only me babe," Sasuke grunted as Naruto shoved his thick length in all the way to the hilt. He gasped as he arched off the bed and hissed when Naruto bit his nipple. "What is this child's play? Fuck me like you mean it." His taunt worked.

 **000**

"Sweetheart!" Sasuke's mother exclaimed as she answered the phone. "I haven't heard from you in ages! How have you been? All is well yes?"

Sasuke smiled gently as he took a seat in the living room, "Yes mother. Everything is fine and you heard from me a few days ago."

"That _was_ ages ago. Oh I miss you so much! Don't tell me you're not going to come down for Christmas because if you don't you'll break your father's heart. We don't have very many Christmases left with each other Sasuke. We can't afford to waste them!"

"Father is fine. His heart will be fine and we'll have lots of Christmases together-"

"Nonsense! It's the now that counts Sasuke you know that. I bet it's that boy holding you back. That what's his name!"

He sighed as he listened to his mother huff on the line, "No. Naruto and I are coming together."

"...you're still together?" she asked with blatant disappointment in her voice.

"Listen... about that. Naruto is in a rough place right now... he got laid off-"

"Of course he did. Are you sure he didn't just quit so my beautiful wealthy son can take care of him?"

"No mother listen to me!" He said through gritted teeth and she quieted. "Naruto has been down a lot lately. He's worrying me with how lackluster he is. Listen when we arrive I want you all to be supportive and kind."

"Oh Sasuke..."

"No mother. No 'oh Sasuke'. I'm serious. I've asked Naruto to marry me and he keeps saying no just because he doesn't get along with you guys!"

"You asked him to marry you?!"

"Yes..." he hissed the s. "And we will get married once he believes that both his and mine family are on united ground. My new years resolution is to be married, do you hear me mother?"

"Sasuke..." She sounded like she was ready to tell him that he was asking her to climb mount Everest in a thong so he quickly continued.

"I don't care if you have to pretend worthy of an oscar ok? Just do it." At the door he heard Naruto's keys jingling, "I gotta go. Love you bye!"

"Wait-" he hung up before she continued, hopped up out of the couch and went to greet his lover by the door.

Naruto stepped in with a bouquet of red roses along with a card. "Hey!" he greeted. "I thought you'd be at work." He gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and handed him the flowers.

"These are beautiful. Thank you," Sasuke smiled softly at his lover before he went to set them in water. With Naruto not watching he frowned at the expensive flowers. "I was talking to my mother earlier," he said as he got a vase from the cupboard.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Told her that we'd be coming for dinner but not staying for the Boxing Day get together. Thought you'd have enough of my family after one night." He chuckled but he was actually very nervous. Naruto wasn't one to back out after he'd made a promise and if he stayed for two days with Sasuke's parents then they might damage his mind.

Sasuke was looking to be married not be single, for the new year.

"Well if you want to stay for that too I'd stay with you." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto wrapped his arms around his side and pressed kisses to his neck.

"No I think a few hours at dinner would be better. Did you start packing?"

"Uhh..."

"Well let's get to it then."

Naruto was stalling. He didn't want to go so he was barely packing. That and he was packing the best clothes that he owned which really wasn't alot. "Is it a suit and tie thing?" He asked holding up the only suit he owned and he'd had the tacky thing for years. Sasuke doubted it would even fit him.

"No Naruto," he snatched the tuxedo away and tossed it into the dirty hamper. "It's dinner with my parents. Just wear a jeans and t-shirt. You have lots of those."

Naruto barked out a laugh, "as if I'd wear that. I don't need to announce to them I don't have a job."

"Be realistic here."

"You be realistic! I don't want them to know I lost my job and can't find another okay. You can tell them everything else but not that."

"Naruto I-"

"Please," he begged in that vulnerable way that Sasuke wasn't comfortable with getting used to. He groaned outloud and nodded. How was he supposed to say that he alredy told his mother?! "Thank you." Naruto kissed him hard before he pulled away and smiled. "The evening is already looking a little brighter!" he fist pumped the air and went back to rummaging through the drawers oblivious to the guilt that was gnawing on Sasuke's gut.

When they finished packing they double checked their belongings and personal items before they snuggled up to each other and went to bed. Though Naruto kept fidgeting and waking him up until he got annoyed and kicked him out of the room to go calm down and come back.

Sasuke was woken up at around 5 in the morning to Naruto bringing their bags out to the car. "What are you doing...?" Sasuke mumbled as he shivered by the doorway. "Naruto it is below 15 degrees. _What are you doing?_ "

Naruto chuckled, "I thought I'd get a step ahead you know. Pack our things up. You know, so we don't forget anything!"

"Naruto it is 5 in the morning. We don't leave until 1 and it's a two hour drive! Come back to bed and don't make me force you."

"I couldn't sleep!" Naruto protested as he slammed the trunk and head inside pulling Sasuke with him and closing the door. He hugged Sasuke tightly to warm him up. "I thought I'd do something constructive."

"Something 'constructive' would be waking me up with a blowjob at a reasonable hour. I'm going back to bed."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm nervous."

Sasuke looked to the ceiling and took a breath before he turned to his boyfriend. "For the last time you don't need to be nervous. You'll be fine."

 **000**

The minute they stepped into the room Sasuke knew that they would not be fine. Grandfather Madara, Uncle Obito, Cousin Shisui, his parents, his brother and the heir to the Hyuga dynasty Neji and Hinata. He pulled his mother to the side while Naruto awkwardly tried to make small talk. "I thought this was a small family gathering!" He hissed at her. "I can't believe you did this!"

"They _are_ family!"

"Shisui has his own brothers and sisters to celebrate with!"

"Yea but he and Itachi have been friends for ages and he wanted to come."

"And Neji?"

"You and he have been friends for ages too." She said innocently.

"He's not even related to us!" Sasuke stopped to take a deep breath and count to ten because he was freaking out. "Mother. I swear to God. If you do anything to make Naruto even more uncomfortable than this I will never forgive you."

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" She fanned him off. "Look here comes your grandfather." Alongside a constipated looking Naruto.

"Sasuke my boy!" Madara greeted and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Granddad," Sasuke smiled up at him, "It's good to see you again."

"It is. Naruto and I were just talking about some job opportunities in my company." He patted Naruto's shoulder. "If he applies himself he'll be in for a prosperous future." Sasuke turned dirty eyes on his mother but she elegantly pretended not to notice and glided off to stand by her husband's side. A few more words of somewhat encouragements and then Madara left too.

"Really Sasuke...?"

"I-" But Naruto was already walking away. Sasuke groaned loudly. They've been here for 5 minutes and the evening was already going up in smoke. Sasuke steeled himself as he went to find Naruto who was settling down into his seat. Across from Naruto was Sasuke's mother and directly beside him was Sasuke's father. Beside her was Itachi then Shisui. At the head of the other end sat Sasuke's grandfather and beside him was Hinata which left Neji sitting right beside Sasuke.

Sasuke munched quietly on his lettuce as he listened to the idle chatter around the table. Under the table he squeezed Naruto's knee and gave him a slight smile. They were halfway through dinner and it was all fine. Yea there were a few stray eyes that lingered on Naruto for a second too long that made his lover shift in his seat but other than that it was all good.

"So Naruto have you given my suggestions any thought?" Madara asked and Naruto tensed beside him.

"I googled where that was and it's a bit far away..." Naruto said pushing his food around on his plate.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "What are you talking about granddad. He tugged on Naruto's shoulder, "what did he say?"

"He recommended a cooking school in Sand village. He knows some people there and he'll help me with tuition if I want to go..."

"You want to send my boyfriend halfway across the country?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Oh Sasuke don't be melodramatic!" His mother chided. "If he can get a proper cooking education he won't have to leech off you!" Naruto flinched.

"Naruto you are _not_ a leech. Mother I can't believe you. I specifically asked you to not give us a hard time!"

"Hardly a hard time. The only one on hard time is him. Really what is so hard about holding down a steady job... He's not applying himself." Fugaku, Sasuke's father chimed in.

"I was laid off because the restaurant closed down!" Naruto defended but Fugaku waved him off.

"Look at Neji. He has a new branch being built right now. His insight for technology is beyond his years," his mother supplied. "Really. I can't think of a better match for you than him."

"Mother don't you dare."

"You don't have to feel pressured Sasuke. I talked with him lengthily and he's willing to have your hand in marriage. That's all you talk about right? Getting a dream wedding?" He turned a glare to Neji but the man both avoided his eye and didn't speak.

"Ahh I remember that," Itachi finally jumped in, "you have swatches and a diary don't you. I read it," he turned to Shisui and smirked, "It's a very ocean and lightening themed wedding." Sasuke flushed hotly and was prepared to scream at his brother when Madara, his grandfather spoke.

"Oh yes I've seen that diary as well. Naruto wouldn't be able to afford that would you son?" Sasuke watched dejectedly as Naruto's shoulders slumped. He set his fork down and wiped his mouth.

"I think I've had enough food. I'm really full." He laughed humorlessly and stood. "There's a full moon out tonight so I'll go walk off all this food!" He faked enthusiasm and Sasuke's heart ached. "Please excuse me," He bowed slightly before he pushed his chair back and turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto wait-"

"I'm not going anywhere," he chuckled, "just out for a walk."

Sasuke tossed his napkin down and got up. "No just... wait." He blocked Naruto's escape as he rummaged through his pocket until he found the crumpled piece of paper he was looking for. "Here." He handed the paper to the blonde who looked at it confused for just a moment before slowly unraveled it. Sasuke watched him read the first few lines then hurriedly crushed it in his fist, his face erupting in red.

He tugged Sasuke aside, his back turned to the people at the table, "where did you find this?!" he hissed shaking the fist with the note.

"I found it in the garbage."

"You went through our garbage?"

"I saw your handwriting and I wanted to know what it was so I read it."

"This... was supposed to be a surprised..." Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair.

Sasuke pulled a small black box from his pocket and presented it to the blonde, "like this?" he asked softly. Naruto snatched it out of his hand so fast that it made a wind that blew Sasuke's bangs out of his face.

" _Where did you find this?!_ " he yelled as he turned around and forced the box down into his pocket. While he did that Sasuke slid the gorgeous blue opal onto his ring finger.

"It's beautiful..." Sasuke sighed admiring the ring.

"He proposed!" His mother yelled jumping to her feet.

"No I didn't!" Naruto objected.

"Not yet," Sasuke smiled at the ring as he kept it out of reach of his _fiancee_ as he tried to snatch it back. "But you were going to?" Sasuke asked. "I thought... the thing with your parents? You wanted my family to love you first?" Someone snorted.

"They'll never love me but I thought they could at least tolerate me because we love each other," Naruto nervously twisted his fingers. "I love you Sasuke. So no matter the outcome tonight I was gonna do it. I lost my nerve a few times but I'm okay with your parents not liking me. As long as you like me that's all that really matters."

Sasuke had never been closer to tears in his life, he pulled Naruto into a kiss and kissed him as deeply and obscenely as he could get away with before his mother started to complain. "Let's go home..."

"Already?" His mother rounded the table and came to stand before them. "Dessert hasn't even arrived yet!"

"I know... but I'd rather go home and be with Naruto and eat pizza and a pie from BK." He slid his hand into Naruto's palm and dragged him to the door.

"Sasuke wait!" Mikoto protested.

"Yea." Naruto said and stopped, forcing Sasuke to stop too. "We don't have to leave. It's Christmas. You're supposed to spend it with your family who loves you..."

"You love me. I don't need my family's approval to love who I love. Christmas is about being happy and giving thanks. I'm thankful for you and I'm happy you're with me. I won't let my family ruin this holiday for me. Besides, our presents are back home." Sasuke tugged Naruto outside, not looking back at his mother yelling at him at what a mistake he was making, as they climbed into their car.

"So we're ditching your family to open presents? I don't think my present is all that good to be honest. Just a new shirt and some plates."

"Well my present is amazing." Sasuke bragged admiring the shine on his ring as he held the steering wheel.

"What is it?"

"You remember that elf costume we saw in the mall?" Sasuke asked with a side smirk.

Naruto's cheeks darkened ever so slightly as he eyes traveled up and down Sasuke's form, "want me to drive?" Sasuke laughed out loud as he put the car into drive. He'd been worried for nothing. This was going to be a merry Christmas after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday season and that the new year greets you in high spirits!


End file.
